


Black Magic Woman

by Korra6134



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consent is Sexy, Eventual Smut, F/F, Halloween, Korrasami is Canon, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra6134/pseuds/Korra6134
Summary: Mako and Bolin decide to hold a Halloween party. Opal convinces Asami to go to the party to help get over her recent breakup. Korra is ready to loosen up after a stressful start to the semester.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 18
Kudos: 296





	1. Black Magic Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song 'Black Magic Woman' by VCTRYS (originally done by Santana). I'd HIGHLY recommend checking it out while reading this story. I plan on posting chapter 2 on Halloween, so be sure to check back then if you enjoyed chapter one (chapter two will be where the explicit content comes in just as fair warning)! Finally, this is the first story I've written (ever) so constructive feedback is greatly appreciated!

“I don’t know Ope, don’t you think this is a bit much?” Asami said, looking at her costume in the full length mirror.

Asami fiddled with the brim of her witch hat and adjusted her skirt (which she felt was too short, but Opal insisted made her legs and butt look ‘phenomenal’). She had to admit that the costume didn’t look bad considering Opal had thrown it together last minute for her. When Opal had invited her to Bolin and Mako’s Halloween party, she initially declined. In the end, Opal had pestered Asami enough to finally convince her the best thing to help her get over her breakup with Iroh was to party with her friends.

“Are you kidding?! You look amazing! Trust me, if you don’t have a boyfriend by the end of night then I’m a monkey’s uncle.” Opal replied, putting the finishing touches on her skeleton make-up. Opal had coordinated her costume with her boyfriend. Bolin was going as a necromancer and Opal was the skeleton of his resurrected true love.

Asami rolled her eyes at her best friend and sighed.

“I’ve told you Ope, I’m not looking for another boyfriend right now. In fact, I think I’m done with men for a while.” she mumbled, sitting down on her bed.

“Fine, a girlfriend then.” Opal laughed in reply, “Either way, you look great and tonight is going to be SO much fun. Now, come here and put on this lipstick.”

Asami stood up, took the lipstick from Opal, and walked over to the mirror to put the lipstick on. She glanced at the label as she pulled off the lid and wound the lipstick up.

“Kiss Me Crimson? Really Opal, where the hell do you even find this stuff?” Asami laughed, applying the color to her lips.

“You never know, maybe you’ll hit it off with someone and smooch them senseless. And I got it in one of those make-up subscription boxes. Bo signed me up for one for Christmas last year,” Opal said.

Asami finished with the lipstick and checked her handiwork. Her whole outfit was too revealing for her tastes, but she wasn’t too worried about being pestered since she would be with her friends.

“Alright, I think we’re ready! What time is it? We need to stop by the shops really fast and grab a bottle of tequila before we go to the party.” Opal squealed and clapped her hands.

“Oh Spirits, please tell me Bolin isn’t making his Fire Ferret Fruit Punch for the party?” Asami groaned.

“Of course he is! And yes, you are required to have some. And yes, if you complain I _will_ make you drink more.” Opal replied as they walked to the front door.

“I’m going to regret agreeing to go to this party, aren’t I?”

“We shall see! Now let’s get this show on the road!”

With that Opal threw open the door and danced out into the night. Asami shook her head as she closed and locked the door behind them.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Across town the oven timer buzzed and Mako pulled the dip out of the oven. He set it on the counter and threw his oven mitt down next to it.

“Alright, I think we’re just about ready! Opal said she would bring the tequila for the punch, so that should be the last thing we’re waiting on.” Mako said as he surveyed the living room and kitchen.

Just then Bolin crashed onto the couch as he attempted to catch an errant pass of a nerf football from Korra. Bolin bounced off the couch and landed with a thud on the ground. His arm shot up in triumph holding the ball up.

“Haha! Got it despite your terrible throw, Korra!” he said as he threw it back at her.

“Whatever, just because you like to be dramatic doesn’t mean the pass was bad. Need any help with anything Mako?” Korra asked.

“Nope, just make sure you guys don’t wreck the house before everyone gets here. I really want to make a good impression…” Mako replied.

“Relax, bro! Wu’s crazy about you and I’m certain we can’t do anything to prevent you from getting laid tonight.” Bolin said as he ruffled his older brother’s hair.

“Get off me, Bo! Do you know how long it took to get my hair right?! Dammit, now I have to go fix it.” Mako yelled as he stomped toward the bathroom.

Korra flopped on the couch and pulled out her phone. She connected to the speaker and pulled up her the Spotify playlist she made for the party. Bolin walked into the kitchen and grabbed some of the dip along with a handful of chips.

“D’you want some of this?” Bolin hollered, stuffing chips and dip into his mouth.

“Yeah, definitely! How many people did you say were coming tonight?” Korra yelled back.

Bolin walked back into the living room and handed her a plate of chips and dip, then sat down next to her.

“Well….I may have made some fliers and gave them to a bunch of people around campus….” Bolin replied sheepishly.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Mako screamed, practically running out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Korra and Bolin glanced each other.

“Um…sorry man, I just thought ‘Wouldn’t it be awesome to have a really killer Halloween party that everyone could come to?’ so I just kinda invited a few other people. But don’t worry, everyone I invited is super cool and they’ll be totally fine and not mess up the house or anything!” Bolin said in a rush.

Mako made a few noises of frustration and pulled at his freshly fixed hair. He huffed and threw his arms in the air, stomped back to the bathroom, and slammed the door. Korra grimaced at Bolin.

“I think you should probably go apologize, Bo.”

“Yeah, I’ll give him a few minutes to calm down and then go talk to him.” Bolin muttered.

“I’m going to finish putting my costume on.” Korra said and walked back to Bolin’s room.

Her She-Ra costume was hung from the closet door, her sword and boots leaned up against the wall. As she changed she heard Mako yelling at Bolin. She knew Mako wouldn’t stay mad at his younger brother for long. She heard the first guests arrive as she finished pulling on her white skirt. She strapped her sword to her back, then sat on Bolin’s bed and laced up her boots. After she was done getting dressed, she stood and looked in the mirror. She adjusted her winged tiara, flexed and smiled at herself. She wasn’t sure how tonight would go, but if she had to guess she was probably going to end up drinking too much and would end up crashing on the couch.

As she walked out to the living room, she heard a cacophony of voices. There were already around 15 people milling around the living room and a few more in the kitchen, and the crowd seemed to be growing quickly.

“Don’t worry about it, it’ll be fun! The more the merrier right?! Aw, you’re adorable when you pout.” Wu said as he stretched up and planted a kiss on Mako’s cheek.

“Hey, get a room.” Korra laughed, putting a hand on Wu’s shoulder.

“Korra! I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you! Where have you been?” Wu turned and gave her a hug.

“Coach has been running us ragged. I feel like I haven’t done anything but practice and do homework for the last two months.” she replied.

“Well this will definitely help you relax! Drink up!” Bolin said, shoving a drink into Korra’s hand.

Korra knew it wouldn’t take many cups of Bolin’s infamous Fire Ferret Fruit Punch before she couldn’t walk straight and from the smell coming from the cup, Bo had been generous in the amount of tequila he had used in tonight’s brew. Bolin handed Wu and Mako a cup before picking up his own cup again.

“All in one on the count of three?” Bolin grinned, practically shouting over the growing noise of voices and music.

“One!” Wu yelled back.

“Two!” Korra cried.

“Three!” Mako shouted.

All four chugged their drinks before slamming their cups on the table. Bolin smacked his lips and smiled again.

“We should set up a game of punch pong!” Wu hollered to the others.

“That’s a phenomenal idea!” Bolin yelled as Mako said, “I don’t think that is such a great idea…”.

In the end Bolin won out and set up the game, pouring a small amount of punch into each of the cups. Bolin told Wu and Mako they weren’t allowed to be on the same team, so it was Bolin and Mako against Wu and Korra. Bo and Mako gave Korra and Wu the first shot and right away Korra knew she was in trouble. Wu was one of the most uncoordinated people she had ever met. He missed his opening shot so badly the ball ended up hitting the back of a random guy’s head who was deep in conversation with a girl who was dressed as a sexy nun. What Wu might lack in physical skill, he made up for in shit talk. Unfortunately for them, Mako and Bolin were old pros at punch pong and sank their first three shots before Mako finally missed. Korra watched as Wu once again missed his shot.

“Where’s Opal?” Korra yelled to Bolin as she drained the glass Bolin had previously hit.

“She’s showing her friend around really fast. Should be back in just a few minutes. Maybe she’ll even give you some help and sub in for your teammate!” Bolin replied with a chuckle.

Korra was just about to throw her ball when her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. The most gorgeous girl she had ever seen had just walked into the kitchen, deep in conversation with Opal. She was dressed as witch, wearing a sheer blouse over a crimson cami with a matching black skirt, knee high socks, and crimson heels. The girl laughed at something Opal had just said and stopped next to Bolin and Mako.

“Asami! I’m so happy you decided to come after all! You know Wu,” Bolin said wrapping his arms around the girl and then gesturing to the other team “but I don’t think you’ve ever met Korra?”

“Yes, I know Wu! How are you?” She said, giving Wu a quick hug.

She nodded her head, as she cast an appraising eye at Korra.

“It’s nice to meet you Korra, I’m Asami Sato.” She said as she reached a hand across the table.

Korra shook herself a little before saying, “Korra, nice to meet you too!”

Opal threw herself at Korra and embraced her friend.

“It looks like you’re getting your asses kicked! Need some help?” she shouted.

“Yes, please! Wu, you’re relieved of duty!” Korra said with a grin.

Wu pouted but walked over and threw and arm over Mako’s shoulders. Mako rolled his eyes but leaned into his boyfriend. Korra’s eyes were drawn back to Asami. Her raven colored hair cascaded over her shoulder, topped by a slightly cockeyed witch’s hat. Her emerald eyes sparkled, slightly glazed already from alcohol. Her lips were a deep crimson and looks soft and plump.

“Korra! It’s your shot! Let’s go, we don’t have all night!” Bolin yelled, pulling Korra out of her reverie.

Korra blinked and shot a lopsided grin at her friend before throwing her ball. It sank with a satisfying _PLOP!_ into one of Mako’s cups. He groaned and made to pick up his cup, but Wu grabbed it and drained it before he had a chance. Wu rolled the ball back to Korra with a wink, then inclined his head slightly toward Asami, widening his eyes and mouthing ‘Holy Shit’. Korra shot him a death glare before smiling apologetically at Asami and throwing the ball again. Her aim was off this time and the ball bounced uselessly off the table. Mako missed his shot when Wu pinched his butt and Bolin missed badly as Opal started adjusting her top so her cleavage was on full display.

The game continued as the teams argued about what constituted cheating (Mako insisted that Bolin should get a second shot when Opal leaned seductively over the table and blew a kiss at her boyfriend). Eventually the brothers narrowly defeated Korra and Opal. By the time the game was over Korra had started to feel the effects of the alcohol. She walked over to where Asami was standing with Wu and Opal as they waited for the boys to bring everyone another drink. Asami turned and smiled at Korra when she saw her approach.

She leaned toward Korra and said, “I love your costume! I loved She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, it was such a good show! I thought about trying to find a She-Ra costume but I think you pull it off way better than I could have.”

Korra smiled at the compliment and felt her face go red.

“Thanks, you can definitely pull it off! I mean, you definitely could have pulled it off but you look great in that too!” she stammered.

Bolin and Mako walked up just then and passed out more drinks. Asami took her drink and smiled at Korra.

“So what are you studying?” Korra asked, trying to recover some of her dignity.

“Engineering and Business. My dad owns Future Industries and he’s set on me taking over the family business.” She shrugged.

“Wait, you’re THAT Sato? How in the hell do you know Opal?” Korra gaped at the raven haired girl.

“Her mom had commissioned my dad to help build a new municipal building for her town a few years back. We met at the gala they held for the grand opening of the new building. When I found out Opal also attended Republic University, we started getting together to hang out and decided to live together this year.” Asami laughed.

“I always forget that Opal’s mom is a mayor. She is so cool and sophisticated; she’s who I want to be when I grow up.” Korra replied, eliciting a soft chuckle from Asami.

They watched Opal lick salt from her hand, down a shot of tequila, and then kiss Bolin and take the slice of lime he held in between his teeth. Korra smiled as she watched her friends laugh together. She was so glad to be with everyone again instead of running wind sprints. 

“Do you want to go dance?” Asami asked.

“W-who? Me?” Korra stammered.

Asami laughed and nodded.

“Of course! I’m certainly not going to dance with Creepy McCreeperson over there.” She indicated a guy dressed as the Hulk who was trying to rip his shirt in half to impress a girl who was clearly not interested.

“Uh, yeah sure! Absolutely!” Korra replied.

“Great!” Asami said as she downed the rest of her drink and grabbed Korra’s hand and led her back to the living room.

They wove their way through the crowd while the music pounded, upbeat and bassy. Asami stopped at a small space in the crowd, turned toward Korra, and started swaying to the music. Korra had never considered herself a good dancer, but found herself following the witch’s movements and staring intently at her partner. After a few minutes Asami took her hat off and tossed it across the room like a frisbee. Korra smiled at her and scooted a little closer as the song came to an end. In the brief lull between songs Asami’s eyes locked on Korra’s again.

Korra couldn’t be sure, but she thought she saw something a more than just fun reflected in Asami’s eyes. The bass hit again as the next song began to play.

_Got a black magic woman_

_Got a black magic woman_

_I’ve got a black magic woman_

_Whose got me so blind I can’t see_

_And she’s a black magic woman_

_She’s trying to make a devil outta me_

Asami pulled Korra closer, so their hips were almost touching and slowly swayed with the brown hair girl. Korra took a sharp breath as she put her hands on Asami’s hips, her eye’s never leaving Asami’s. Asami slid her arms over Korra’s shoulders and moved with the beat.

_You got your spell on me, Baby_

_You got your spell on me, baby_

_Yes, you got your spell on me baby_

_Turning my heart into stone_

_And I need you so bad, magic woman_

_I can’t leave you alone_

Korra fought the urge to lean in and kiss those luscious lips. She didn’t really know Asami and she couldn’t be sure she was even into girls. Korra felt herself lick her lower lip and realized she had been staring at Asami’s lips. She shot her another lopsided smile as an apology.

Asami watched Korra’s face closely as they swayed together, not wanting to make the other girl uncomfortable. From the minute she had walked into the kitchen she had been drawn to Korra, but she wasn’t sure how she should proceed. What if she was already dating someone else? Asami discreetly asked Opal what Korra’s story was while Korra had been talking to Mako after their game of punch pong. Opal’s eyebrows had shot to the top of her forehead but she gave her a quick run down and confirmed Korra was unattached.

“She plays soccer for RU so is pretty busy all the time. But she’s smart and super funny. She’s also unattached and definitely bi, so get it girl!” Opal explained in and excited hiss.

After she had started chatting with Korra she had grown more confident, in large part due to the tequila erasing any unease she might have felt.

They started dancing and Asami had decided to ditch her witch’s hat. When Korra stepped closer to her inbetween songs, Asami felt herself shudder slightly. Her eyes locked on Korra’s. They were deep pools of azure in which Asami was confident she could happily drown. The bass kicked in again as _Black Magic Woman_ by VCTRYS began playing over the speakers. Asami thought she saw a brief, dark look of desire flash across Korra’s face as the song started. After the first verse, Asami pulled Korra closer and immediately felt the shorter girl put her hands on Asami’s hips. She strung her arms across Korra’s shoulders and rolled her hips. The muscles in Korra’s back and arms tensed as they swayed together. As the song continued Asami couldn’t pull her gaze away from her partner. She couldn’t recall a time when she had been as instantly drawn in as she had with the Korra. She thought about leaning down and kissing the dark skinned girl, but she didn’t want to scare her off. Just then Korra’s gaze dropped to Asami’s lips. Korra slowed their dancing unconsciously as she licked her lower lip. That was all the hint Asami needed that Korra wanted to kiss her too. Asami surged forward and captured the other girl’s lips with her own, just as the beat dropped again.

Korra felt the world slide away as Asami pressed her lips against Korra’s. The music and voices faded away and the lights dimmed, there was nothing except her and Asami. The taller girl broke off the kiss somewhat, seemingly trying to gauge Korra’s reaction. Korra immediately followed her and recaptured Asami’s lips. Asami sighed and deepened their kiss. She could feel Korra’s hunger in the second kiss and felt her own increase to match it. Korra pulled Asami even tighter against her as she stretched up to meet another kiss.

Korra’s heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was sure that Asami was able to feel it. Her brain and lungs started screaming at her that she needed more oxygen but the burning in core told her she’d rather suffocate than stop kissing this girl.

Just then someone wolf whistled, breaking the girls out of their trance. Korra glared in the direction the noise had come from but Asami just laughed.

“Do you want to go somewhere a little more…quiet?” Asami whispered to Korra.

“Definitely” Korra responded quickly.

Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and started dragging her towards the door. Korra shot a quick glance around the room, looking for her friends. She caught Bolin’s eye and gave him a quick grin and an awkward two finger wave goodbye. With that, the two girls walked out the door and into the night.


	2. Tell Me What You Want, What You Need From Me Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the comments and kudos on chapter one! I hope you enjoy chapter two! This is the first time I've written a scene like this so I hope it reads alright. Again, any feedback is welcome. For songs for this chapter I'd recommend BBY by Two Feet and Sweet Disgrace by Carley Bearden. Enjoy and thank you again!!

Korra stumbled after Asami out into the cool night air. Asami stopped suddenly at end of the sidewalk that lead to Bolin and Mako’s apartment and turned back to face Korra. She looked around tentatively, seemingly unsure of where they should go next.

“Where…where do you want to go? I honestly didn’t plan much further ahead than this. There were just too many people around and I am not a fan of an audience.” Asami asked.

“We, uh, we could go to my place if you want? It’s just over a block away. We don’t have to…you know…we can just watch a movie or I can make some food or-“ Korra had started to say but before she could finish Asami cut her off with another kiss.

Every time she kissed the shorter girl Asami felt the earth shift beneath her. She tasted like fruit punch and spiced rum and her lips were so soft and warm. She huddled closer to Korra and the blue-eyed girl smile against the kiss. After another moment Asami took a step back and cleared her throat.

“Your place sounds perfect” she said with a grin.

Korra took her hand and led the way to her apartment. As they walked the two girls made small talk. Asami asked Korra what she was studying (Natural Resource Management) and where she was from (Alaska).

“How did you end up here if you’re from Alaska?! Was it a big adjustment to move to Republic City?” Asami exclaimed.

“RU was the only place that offered me a full ride that had the program I was interested in. I figured why take out a bunch of loans if someone is willing to pay for me to go school instead? Republic City is definitely different than home. It took a little time to adjust, but I really love the city now. This is my building.” Korra replied as she held open the lobby door for Asami.

They walked across the lobby and called an elevator. As they waited Korra glanced over at Asami and shot her another lopsided smile.

“What?” Asami chuckled.

“Nothing,” Korra blushed, “I was just thinking that I wanted to kiss you again. “

Just then the elevator door opened and they stepped inside. Korra hit the button for the third floor and turned back to face the taller girl again. Asami stepped closer to Korra, slid both of her arms over her shoulders, and whispered, “You can definitely kiss me again.”

Korra leaned forward and captured Asami’s lips again. She was quickly becoming addicted to the dark haired girls taste. Asami moaned slightly and deepened the kiss as Korra pulled her closer. After what seemed like a millisecond had passed, the elevator dinged again and the door slid open. Korra and Asami separated somewhat reluctantly and walked out into the hallway. Korra walked quickly down the hallway, hand in hand with Asami, before stopping in front of a door with ‘31’ printed on it. As she slid the key into the lock they heard a loud _thud_ followed by a scrambling noise. Korra winced slightly and muttered, “Oh shit.”

“Do you have a roommate?” Asami asked casting a sideways glance at Korra.

“Uh…yeah, but she definitely won’t be home tonight. I also have a dog and she’s…pretty big. But she’s super friendly and she’ll definitely love you, maybe a little too much.” Korra responded somewhat sheepishly.

“When you say big how _big_ are we talking? Like a lab or a-“ Asami started to say but she was cut off as Korra opened the door, and a white blur darted out and almost knocked Asami down.

“Naga, no! Naga, get down! Seriously, please girl! You are being a major cockblock right now!” Korra said as she struggled to pull the huge dog off Asami.

Korra finally managed to drag Naga away from Asami and shouted that she was going to put Naga in her roommate’s bedroom for the night and that Asami should make herself comfortable. Asami slid off her shoes and wandered into the living room. There was an L sectional couch, a large flat screen TV, a sleek stereo system, along with a few plants scattered around the room. Asami walked up and hit the power button on the stereo just as Korra walked back into the room.

“Sorry about that, are you ok? She’s really friendly but she sometimes forgets she’s not a puppy any more” Korra said by way of apology.

She had taken off the boots after securing Naga and padded quietly up next to the taller girl.

“I’m fine, honestly. What kind of dog is she? You weren’t joking when you said she was big!” Asami responded as she sat down on the couch.

“She’s an Anatolian Mastiff and Malamute mix. I found her abandoned in an alley when I was little and conned my parents into letting me keep her. We obviously didn’t know at the time that she was going to get this big.”

She hit the play button on the stereo before taking a seat on the couch next to Asami. The raven haired girl scooted closer to the brunette and smirked at her. A guitar riff sounded from the stereo as the song started playing.

_Tell me what you want,_

_What you need from me baby_

“I think I heard you say something about Naga being a cockblock earlier, but now that she’s in bed…” Asami whispered as she leaned toward Korra.

Korra smiled again and leaned in to kiss Asami. She slid a hand up and traced her thumb over the taller girl’s cheek. She still felt the desire that had been there before, but it had softened into something a little more tender.

“I-uh- don’t really do this, taking someone home right after I met them, like ever. Just so you know” Korra whispered.

“Yeah, me neither but that goofy lopsided grin made me think I just had to get you alone” Asami replied with a smile before tugging Korra back into another kiss.

Asami tilted her head allowing Korra to deepen the kiss. After Korra parted her lips slightly Asami slipped her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Korra knotted her hands through Asami’s long hair and let out a soft sigh. As far as she was concerned, everything else in the world could melt away as long as they could stay on the couch like this forever.

When Asami’s fingernails raked against the back of Korra’s scalp, something inside her brain broke temporarily and she broke away from the kiss. Seizing the opportunity that had presented itself, Asami kissed the crux of Korra’s jaw and then kissed the side of Korra’s neck. Korra tilted her head a little more to allow the taller girl more access and inhaled sharply as she felt the tip of Asami’s teeth graze the side of her neck. Asami put her hand on Korra’s hip and pulled her toward her lap.

Korra eased over to straddle Asami’s legs, effectively pinning the taller girl to the couch, before she kissed her again harder than before. She ran both of her hand through Asami’s hair again, before tugging slightly. Asami moaned and captured Korra’s bottom lip between her teeth. Before she realized what she was doing, Korra had started to unbutton Asami’s blouse. She paused and glanced back up at Asami and asked, “Is this ok?”

Asami nodded before kissing Korra again. After she had pulled off the sheer top, Korra ran her hands up Asami’s arms. She felt Asami’s hands tug at her shirt, untucking it from the skirt she was wearing. Asami paused briefly, silently asking permission before Korra lifted her arms and allowed the emerald eyed girl to remove her shirt. Asami took a moment to admire Korra’s physique before lifting her own arms and allowing Korra to remove her cami.

Korra genuinely could not believe how stunning Asami was. She had been drop-dead gorgeous in her costume but now that she was down to just her bra and skirt she was even more beautiful somehow.

“You’re so fucking beautiful” she murmured tracing the back of her fingers over Asami’s collarbone.

“You’re not too bad yourself” Asami replied, sliding her hands around the dark skinned girl and pulling her back in.

Korra brushed Asami’s hair to the side and kissed the crux of Asami’s jaw before descending to her neck to suck at her pulse point, making Asami take a sharp, shuddering breath. Korra released the spot and kissed it gently before moving further down her neck and then to her shoulder. Asami’s head lolled to the side, so Korra softly placed her hand on the other side of Asami’s head and pulled her back into a searing kiss. Asami slid her hands up Korra’s abs, feeling the taut muscle ripple under her touch. One hand moved to the back of Korra’s head while the other palmed her breast through her sport’s bra.

Korra moaned and briefly broke their kiss before diving back in with renewed vigor. Korra braced one hand on the back of the couch while she moved the other hand behind Asami’s back. Suddenly, Korra leaned backwards, standing up quickly and somehow managed to pick Asami up. Korra slid the hand that had been braced on the couch under Asami’s buttock and walked them toward her room.

“That was sexy. You’re a lot stronger than you look” Asami said as Korra carried her.

The blue-eyed girl did not reply but instead grinned as she continued to kiss Asami. She gently set the dark-haired girl down after they had entered Korra’s bedroom. A queen size bed stood against the far wall; fairy lights twinkled around the window. Korra broke off their kiss and rested her forehead against Asami’s for a few moments, locking their gazes. Asami knew this was Korra giving her an out if she wanted it. ‘ _We can stop here and it’ll be fine._ ’ Korra’s intent gaze seemed to say. Asami placed her hands on the dark-skinned girl’s hips and pulled her back into her orbit before kissing her gently. ‘ _I want this too.’_ was the answer she hoped her kiss gave. Korra undid the zipper on her own skirt and slid it to the floor, leaving her in just her sports bra and underwear. Asami took a step forward, walking Korra to the edge of the bed before giving her a soft push.

Korra sat on the edge of the bed and watched Asami take a half step back, slowly slide her skirt down her long legs, and then unclasp her bra. As she let it fall to the ground, Korra removed her own bra and tossed it to the side. She looked up at the Asami, her mouth slightly agape. Asami placed her hand gently on Korra’s cheek before Korra placed her own hand over it and then kissed her palm. Asami lowered herself onto Korra’s lap and crashed their lips together again. She had never known that someone could be so passionate and yet gentle at the same time. She could feel her own desire rising in her core as Korra’s tongue grazed hers again. Korra slid a hand over one of Asami’s breasts and gently kneaded it before brushing her thumb over the pert nipple. Asami couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. Korra switched hands and payed the other breast the same attention, eliciting the same reaction. Encouraged, she kissed her way down Asami’s throat to her collarbone, before descending further and capturing a nipple in her mouth. As she flicked her tongue over the hard bud, Korra felt Asami arch her back into her even more. Korra worked Asami’s right breast with her hand as she slowly kissed and sucked on the other one. After a minute she switched sides and Asami’s head lolled back again.

Asami dug her fingers into the muscles of Korra’s back as she lavished Asami’s breasts. She could feel moisture building between her legs as her need grew with each kiss and flick of Korra’s tongue. Asami reached down and tilted Korra’s chin up so she could kiss her again before leaning forward, forcing Korra to lay back on her bed. She ran her hands up Korra’s abs again (Spirits they were just too sexy) and then palmed both of her breasts. Asami gently pinched the dark nipples, causing Korra to take a sharp breath in. As she kissed Korra, she slid one hand under Korra’s butt and grabbed the soft flesh. Korra moaned into her and rolled her hips against Asami’s.

Asami pulled back slightly and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Korra’s underwear, cocking an eyebrow at her. Korra lifted her hips allowing Asami to slid the garment down her legs before they too were quickly discard to the floor. Korra watched in wonder as Asami removed her underwear too, leaving them both completely bare. They both stared for a second before Asami climbed back on top of Korra and giving her a bruising kiss. Korra put one hand on Asami’s next and slid the other to grab a handful of the plump flesh at Asami’s butt. After a minute more Asami had started to grind her hips against Korra’s and pulled back to watch Korra’s chest heaving with arousal. Slowly, Asami started to drag her hand up Korra’s leg, creeping ever closer to her core. She paused before her fingers met their target, pulling back and locking eyes with the darker girl and saying, “Is this alright?”

“Spirits yes. Please touch me” Korra groaned back.

Asami gently ran her fingers through Korra’s slit; she was already soaked and shivered at Asami’s touch. The raven-haired girl kissed Korra as her fingers found her clit and moved in lazy circles. Korra dropped her head to the bed and exhaled, rolling her hips slightly.

“You’re gorgeous, Korra” Asami whispered in her ear, before starting to kiss and suck on Korra’s neck.

Korra whimpered slightly and ran a hand up Asami’s back, digging her fingertips into the muscles there. She tilted her chin up and Asami seized her lips again as her fingers increased their pace. Korra moaned at the sensation. She could feel the tension growing in her core as she grew closer to climax. Her breath was coming shallow and sharp now and her chest heaved. Korra dug her fingers harder into the flesh of Asami’s back.

“A-Asami, please, I need you inside” she pleaded breathily.

Asami kissed her hard as she slowed her hand before moving her finger to Korra’s glistening entrance. She slid her finger slowly inside, making sure her partner was comfortable. She pulled her hand back slowly before sliding back in again, hooking her finger slightly. She found a spot that made Korra’s whole body quiver when she pressed it. Asami pressed a kiss to Korra’s shoulder as she increased her pace, focusing all her effort into eliciting more moans from Korra’s lips.

“Ugh Spirits, more please” Korra asked as she rocked her hips into Asami’s hand, seeking more friction.

Asami added another finger on her next thrust. She could feel Korra’s walls tightening around her fingers as she grew closer. Asami sat up and moved her other hand so she could use her thumb to stroke Korra’s clit again. Within another minute Korra had arched her back and ground further onto Asami’s hand before falling apart. Asami leaned forward and kissed Korra again before laying on her side and staring at the darker girl.

Korra laid still for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Finally she looked over to see Asami watching her.

“You definitely know what you’re doing, holy shit” Korra sighed.

“Thanks, it’s nice to be appreciated” Asami laughed.

Korra rolled onto her side and looked darkly at Asami.

“I could show you how much I appreciate it instead of just tell you about it” she said as she ran her fingers across Asami’s chest and down her stomach.

“Hm, I think that would be acceptable” Asami replied with a smirk.

Korra crept over to straddle Asami and kissed her again. It definitely wasn’t how Korra had pictured the night going, but she had never been more glad to be wrong.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning

Asami woke up and stretched her arm out looking for Korra. When she didn’t feel the other girl’s warmth she looked over to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. For a split second her heart sank, but then she hear a _klang_ coming from outside the bedroom door followed by Korra’s voice saying “Shit, damn it.”

Asami sat up and then slid off the bed. She padded around Korra’s bedroom for a second looking for a tshirt to borrow. After she found one she walked out to the kitchen where Korra was making pancakes.

“Good morning” she said as she walked up and leaned on the breakfast bar.

“Oh hey! I was going to surprise you with some pancakes in bed but then I accidently touched the pan, sorry if I woke you up.” Korra said as she placed another pancake on a stack and slid the plate to Asami. Asami grabbed the bottle of syrup and poured some on the pancakes before taking a bite.

“No, you're fine. I woke up a minute before you burmed yourself, I think. Thanks you for the pancakes! This is definitely the best ‘morning after’ breakfast I’ve ever had someone make for me” Asami said.

“Well I’m glad you like them because they are one of two things I can make. It was either this or seaweed noodles” Korra laughed.

Korra plated a couple of pancakes for herself, poured a generous amount of syrup on the stack, and then dug in. Asami smiled as the shorter girl tore into the pancakes. 

“I borrowed a shirt, I hope that is ok?” Asami asked.

“Yeah, definitely! It looks good on you actually.”

“So what do you have going on the rest of the day?” Asami asked.

“Well, I have practice at 2 and then I have a paper I need to finish writing, but nothing really after that. Would you want to get dinner? You don’t have to, I just had a great time and like talking with you” Korra said, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Korra, relax. I had a great time too and would love to get dinner. I have to go work in the lab for a bit but maybe we could get something to eat around 7?”

“Sounds perfect!”

Asami finished her pancakes and took her plate to the sink and rinsed it off. Korra brought her plate over to the sink and reluctantly handed it to Asami to rinse.

“Do you mind…would it be ok if I kissed you again?” Korra asked, her face turning a deep scarlet.

“I’m pretty sure I told you last night that you could kiss me again.” Asami smiled.

“Well yeah, but that doesn’t mean that I can again today.”

Asami rolled her eyes and gave Korra a pointed look.

“I appreciate you checking, but you have a standing invitation to kiss me whenever. You don’t have to ask all the time.” Asami replied.

Korra grinned and leaned in to kiss Asami again. After a few moments Asami pulled back and smiled.

“Do you mind if I use your shower?” Asami asked as she walked back toward Korra’s bedroom.

“Feel free! There should be a few spare towels in the closet in the bathroom.” she replied.

Asami grabbed her skirt and bra from Korra's bedroom floor before walking toward the bathroom. Korra leaned against the counter when she heard the water in the shower turn on. She turned to walk back to her bedroom to get dressed when she saw Asami stick her head out of the bathroom door.

“I’m pretty sure you could use a shower too” Asami said before she pulled her head back into the bathroom.

“Yeah, you’re probably right” Korra replied, freezing in place.

“That was an invitation!” Asami yelled.

Korra grinned again. She had a feeling today was going to be a good day too.


End file.
